


But the Sharks Are Witnesses!

by Kryptaria



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's task in life seems to be keeping Sherlock from finding creative new ways to die.</p><p>And then, they get the call from Lestrade about the sharks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But the Sharks Are Witnesses!

**Author's Note:**

> Because I seem to be writing ficlets based on Tumblr pictures... enjoy!

 

John stared down the escalator, running a hand through his hair, struck speechless. Below, two fins cut through the water that had flooded the lobby. Two _shark_ fins.

“Bloody hell,” he muttered. “Who _does_ this, Sherlock?”

When John turned, he saw Sherlock’s pale eyes had come alive with manic light. “It’s _elegant,_ ” he breathed, and started down the escalator, taking the stairs two at a time.

“Oh, Christ. Sherlock, _no!_ ” he shouted, and ran after him. He caught Sherlock’s coat just as his expensive shoes splashed into the water.

“But —”

“No!” John hauled Sherlock back up a step, his heart skipping when he saw both sharks had turned at the splash. Jesus, they were _huge_. “They’re _sharks,_ Sherlock. Giant man-eating _sharks_. Not evidence.”

“But John,” Sherlock complained, struggling futilely as John pulled him away.

At the top of the escalator, Lestrade was grinning openly, and the rest of his crew were all giggling. Two of them had their phones out, and John wondered if this had hit Youtube yet.

“Not one word,” John warned Lestrade, before he turned to his sulking partner. “Come on, Sherlock. Let’s go look at the rest of the aquarium.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Goddammit, Kryptaria II, or, A consulting detective on errantry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255153) by [RembrandtsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife)




End file.
